Searching
by Miyavilurver
Summary: And it feels as though he's slipping away from his fingers. AkuRoku.


Diclaimer: I don't own teh awesomeness of Kingdom Hearts! Though I wish I did... ;-;

* * *

Axel watched enraptured as Roxas continued his training. He had been quietly observing the shorter Nobody for a while now, admiring the fluid movements and aerobic turns performed before his eyes. He was captivated, entranced by every puff of breath exhaled, inhaled, with a soft weariness, contentment—feelings Roxas couldn't possibly feel, feelings Axel couldn't possibly describe; and Roxas took no notice of green piercing eyes, mind solely focused in the flurry dance of his keyblades against the coarse concrete.

* * *

The sun was setting over the town, light tender and tranquil, soft: it is to this image that the pair relax to, leaning against the smooth wall of the clock tower.

It is quiet with only the soft murmur of bustling towners heading off home.

The air is warm, caressing their skin with calidity and heat, and it is this that they feel; carnal, and vivid, and real, much like the sweet-salty taste of their popsicles on their tongues. They wished this could last forever. This comfort on their vacant souls.

* * *

He is breaking, and Axel can only watch him fall apart—because, **_because_**; he is not allowed to touch, to speak, to _feel_. He can only watch his flames (his light—giving up, giving into the Never Was) burning away into nothingness, forever extinguished—the only thing that ever let him feel _alive._

_

* * *

_

(But he could never hate—he can't; he wouldn't even if he could).

—though there was too much _hurt, _and blurring wetness forming behind his eyes. Axel doesn't understand this pain, this ache, empty and raw; so raw and vivid it made him question his existence.

* * *

There is only fire.

Hot. Growing, growing: flames of fury, pain, desperation. He could feel it envelop his body.

There is only flames and burning and so much rage and—

—so overwhelming. This twister needs to **_end_**—

These were feelings, he remembered, and wished to never get his heart back again.

* * *

He is _trying. _Trying to stop feeling, stop caring.

Trying to find _him._

Trying, and trying, and trying, because he doesn't think he could ever live without him.

* * *

It had never felt so empty. His existence.

Gone, gone was the sun.

He had watched it walk away

Empty. Empty. **_Gone_**.

* * *

And he found him, locked inside a computer program. Numbers, numbers that he had to decipher. Numbers; and really, this wasn't too hard: he remembered a past life, not so different from his present one, filled with a different organization, and battles, and helicopters,(—and a different partner_, Rude…),_ and the ever-exhausting paperwork.

He was in the system, and there was Roxas, laughing and smiling brightly, and nothing like he had seen before. _This was not Roxas. _It wasn't even Sora. This was a **Nobody** who had taken his best friend's place; it was only a cheap façade.

* * *

_Where was his partner?_ Axel growled desperately.

* * *

In the end, he knew there was nothing he could do. His memories were gone, _their _memories have been forgotten. He could only _try _and pursue him, and make him remember. He watched distantly, confronted him, yelled, fought: against the wall, in the alley, by the school, by the train station; and really, why wasn't Roxas protesting?

* * *

"I **remember**." Roxas breathed, back arching against the bed, and face flushed. There were tears, damp and sticky against his cheeks, and it is after a second that he realizes they weren't his own. Axel is crying, and kissing him, and breathing him, and feeling _happiness, _and both are realizing that they are each other's hearts.

* * *

Their time is precious now that they have found each other again. They won't leave their other's sight. Roxas' friends are concerned, but he tells them he's sick, and doesn't leave the house: because there is only Axel, and Twilight Town, and nothing else exists in between. Organization XIII is dead, and he would never go back to it, no matter what.

* * *

And then, Sora was complete.

And Axel was not.

* * *

I had so much fun writing that

The ending was sad, but I couldn't help it. I wanted it happy! I did! But...I just had to do it... I'm sorry! ;-;

Don't forget to review! (:

Edit: I just noticed something really weird but totally cool. I have unconsciously made 13 of these! Heh.

Written before KH 358/2 Days


End file.
